


Por Favor No Llores

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part One [25]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: {Part of my Malec AU ask blog.}





	Por Favor No Llores

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a Malec AU ask blog. Where Valentine is dead and the war is over. More info in the blog. {https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/}

“I created a monster.” Simon whispers, his face full of pain and sorrow. “I did this.”

“No, mi sol.” Raphael says as he walks up behind Simon, placing his arm around him, his hand in his hair. “This was not your fault.”

“How can you say that, Raph? Look at this! Look at all of this!”

He gestures violently to the bloody carpets and cold corpses. A girl, no older than nineteen, blonde and tall. Probably a volleyball player and going to college soon. She probably has a great boyfriend who’s on the wrestling team. Or maybe she’s co-captain of the girls’ volleyball team with her girlfriend. A redhead full of spunk, but super sweet too. She was probably on her way to meet her or him. To show them her acceptance letter to the college they were both dreaming of. Full of excitement and wonder of a world full of new possibilities. It almost makes Simon smile at the thought. He looks over the Asian man, early fifties and going bald by the looks of it.

He probably has a wife and three girls. A fourth on the way and a huge fish tank, because they can’t afford to look after a dog or cat and the girls wanted a pet. His grandparents probably immigrated a few years ago, when his parents were in their early teens. They started up a restaurant that he now is in possession of. His two sisters went off to college. One becoming a dentist, the other a school teacher. The man, if he lived probably would have had another child after the girl on the way. This time it would have been a boy. His first. Not that it would matter, because his second oldest would turn out to be a boy too. Not that he would ever see that now. Simon hands come up to his mouth, pressing down hard on the sob that wants to erupt as he looks into his lifeless eyes.

“Mi amour.” Raphael whispers. “Please, let’s go back to the hotel. We can talk there.”

“I did this.” Simon says adamantly as he bends over and cradles the head of a 12 year old girl.

She wears a head scarf and looks so very, very young. It makes Simon sob and Raphael rush over as Simon imagines her life. The first and only child to an older couple who couldn’t conceive. They adopted her when she was ten, when the war was getting bad over there. They wanted to help in some way, both of their parents immigrating to the US from there many years ago. They had a kinship to the land, their land, and it tore them a part to watch it be destroyed from all sides. They wanted children, many were orphans and so they got her. She was sweet but scared of so much, and yet so determined. Simon knows that if she got the chance to live a little longer that she would become a doctor and cure some disease, or a lawyer who becomes a voice for people who don’t have one. She would have made a difference in the world, they all would have done so much.

“What have I done, Raph?” Simon says in a fit of tears as he finally accepts his boyfriends comfort, leaning into his chest.

Hi head fits in the crook of Raphael’s neck as Raphael holds him tightly. Simon’s fists clench onto his jacket, no doubt making wrinkles that Raphael hates, but he doesn’t comment as Simon’s body sobs, blood now staining the suit. Simon gasps even though he can’t breathe as he looks over Raphael’s shoulder to _him_. His eyes are open, staring up into nothing. His hands resting at his side, his jaw slack with death. Simon watches as he starts to disappear into nothing. The blood that dripped from his neck where Simon bit viciously in his defense, fades into nothing. It’s all ash. Nothing left behind but the memories that Simon will forever carry.

He was so young. Only seventeen years old. He had two younger sisters, and his mom was a mess working all of the time. She was overcoming alcoholism on top of that after his father passed away a few years ago. He became the only one his younger sisters could depend on. He worked two jobs and quit school to take better care of his sisters. He took them to school, read them stories, made sure they ate and slept. They became like his own, that’s why he wanted Simon to save him that fateful day. He wanted to survive for his sisters. He still had so much to do on this earth. He needed to take care of them and to watch them grow up. He wanted to see them lead a better life that he. Jack told Simon all of this over many bloody marys.

Simon thought he was doing the best thing, he thought he was saving a kid’s life. He knows this life is not one he would wish on anyone, but when he found him like that begging and pleading to be saved. He kept saying he didn’t care about himself, he only cared for his sisters. His sisters. His sisters. His sisters. Simon knew that much, it was only after that he got the full story. He thought he did the right thing. He did the right thing. He did the right thing. He- He created a monster. He killed them all. Simon killed them all. It’s all his fault. It’s all his fault. It’s all his fault.

“Shh… It’s not your fault. Shh, mi sol.” Raphael whispers as he gently runs his fingers through his hair. “Por favor, no llores.”


End file.
